1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting shoes. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for protecting the raised heel of a woman's high heel shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Women's high heel shoes are typically designed for dress-up occasions. They are designed to add height to a woman's stature as well as accent the musculature of the leg. While high heels have become thicker and flatter, the typical stiletto type high heel is still very popular as are other types of high heels. One problem that occurs when wearing stiletto heels or other such heels is the ease with which the heel portion of the shoe can become damaged. While the very bottom of the heel is replaceable, the upper portion that is normally colored is affixed to the shoe and is for the most part not replaceable without great cost if at all.
Damage to the upper portion of a high heel is very noticeable and can cause the shoe to be unwearable from a fashion standpoint. Very little has been available to address this problem which has been around as long as there have been high heels. One attempt is shown in German patent DE 10 2009 051 289 A1 to Vera Zwiauer. In this attempt, a rectangular piece of material is wrapped around the lower portion of the upper heel. However, since a heel is not perfectly cylindrical and is tapered, the material bunches up in spots and must be overlapped causing a visible bulge when mounted. To date, this device has not seen any commercial use most likely because of fit problems as well as poor decorative look.